


Dogged by Craziness

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Countdown to Halloween 2k15 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Mentioned Jean/Armin - Freeform, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's been dating two men that he's rather attractive to. They both had been wanting to get exclusive, and one gets their wish after the other scares the supernatural shit out of Armin. </p><p>"Day" 7 of my Countdown to Halloween 2k15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogged by Craziness

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got really busy subbing and then I got sick and got really busy again so I'm way behind on my updates.

Armin’s biggest problem was the fact that he had suddenly been shoved into a world full of crazy horse-shit. He’d begun dating two really hot guys, and had made it clear that he wasn’t mutually exclusive yet. They’d been cool with it but there had been some obvious tension with both guys knowing there was competition. 

Jean, a rather gruff night club DJ, had come along first. they’d been seeing each other for about two weeks when Armin’s best friend arranged a blind date for him. That was when he’d met Eren who worked with the wolves at the local zoo. Both were as sweet as could be to him and he enjoyed seeing them both. 

But after about three months of seeing both men, shit went south. 

Jean started getting edgy and wanting to know what it would take for him to be better than the other mystery guy. Eren started asking if he just wasn’t good enough. Armin did what he could to explain to the guys that he just wasn’t ready to make an exclusive commitment to one or the other. 

Then Jean arranged for a date at his place one night. 

 

Armin drove to the date, thinking about the two boys. He hated to imagine it, but if one of them decided that they couldn’t handle Armin’s lack of commitment then it would make his life a helluva lot easier. He quickly shook the thought off as he pulled into the parking lot of Jean’s apartment building. 

Jean met him at the door with a smile and took him upstairs. 

“So, how’s it going?” Jean asked. Armin shrugged. 

“Same as ever, though working at the library has gotten more stressful. A few of the older staff have quit so I’m working double time.” Jean nodded and squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sure it’ll ease up soon.” 

“I actually don’t mind so much. I’m busy enough that the time flies. Though there have been a few days where work fell behind and I got yelled at, but other than that it’s been fine.” Jean nodded while he unlocked his door and ushered Armin inside. 

The date went smoothly until they finished dinner and Jean turned serious. 

“So, uh, we need to talk about some things.” he said. The fleeting thought of Jean splitting crossed Armin’s mind. 

“What about?” Jean scratched the back of his neck before continuing. 

“I’ve got a, I guess condition is the best way to phrase it.” 

“What kind of condition?” Armin asked warily. “You don’t have an STD or anything, do you?” 

“No, not that.” Jean laughed. “It’s something else. I really don’t know how to say this…” Armin rolled his eyes. 

“then why did you start?” 

“Because I need to talk to you about this. The conversation I had just went better in my head when I thought about it earlier.” Jean groaned, running his hands through his hair. “I’m- and please don’t laugh or freak out or whatever- I’m a vampire.” 

Armin stared at him for a few minutes. before saying anything. 

“Okay, seriously, what’s your condition?” he asked. 

“I’m being serious. I’m a motherfucking vampire. Well, I never fucked my mom, but I’m a vampire. No joke.” Armin frowned. 

“You’re shitting me or you’re crazy. Vampires don’t exist.” 

“They do exist. Haven’t you ever thought about the fact that “I’m never out during the day?” 

“You’re DJ that works all night, You have to sleep during the day.” Jean raised his eyebrows. 

“Or maybe I have to sleep all day because I’m a vampire and being a DJ just works with my schedule.” he aside as if it were a reasonable assumption.

“You realize that you sound fucking insane, right?” Armin asked. “Vampires and all that shit are just made up.” Jean groaned and pulled his upper lip up to reveal two pointed teeth for a moment. 

“They do exist and I am one of them. We’re just considered fictional because with a few exceptions we’ve been really good about hiding our existence. If you don’t think that I’m a vampire then check out my fridge, you’ll find a box full of blood bags that a friend sent me.” Armin rolled his eyes but got up and went inside the kitchen to look in the fridge, expecting Jean to be joking around. 

But when he opened the fridge he found a cardboard box filled with plastic IV bags filled with blood. The chicken scratch of nurses writing the date of the donation and the blood type. He froze for a few seconds before slamming the fridge shut and running out the door. Jean yelled for him but he was already down the hall. 

He didn’t bother with the elevator and took the stairs down to the ground floor. He didn’t calm down until he was in his car and back on the road. He began shaking as he drove down the highway. 

It was a lot for him to process. He still wasn’t sure that Jean was really a vampire, but whether he was actually a vampire or not he had bags of blood in his fridge and he thought he was a vampire and there was no doubt in Armin’s mind that Jean was actually drinking them. 

Jean was either and honest to god vampire or he was crazy, and Armin didn’t know which one was worse. 

He was almost to his apartment when he realized that Jean knew where he lived. Jean had seemed to want to explain his crazy lifestyle and Armin was just not ready to talk deal with him. At the next red light he pulled out his phone and called Eren. 

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Came his sleepy voice. 

“Hey, something went down and I really don’t want to be home alone right now. Can I stay with you until morning?” Armin asked, his voice shaking as much as his hands. 

“Yeah, what happened?” He asked, more alert after hearing Armin’s distressed tone. 

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you when I get there.” 

“Okay, drive safe.” He said before they hung up. 

Eren was outside his rented house when Armin pulled up. He waited for Armin to walk up to him before saying anything. 

“Whatever happened must have been pretty bad. I’ve only ever seen martini’s as shaken as you are.” he said, pulling Armin into a hug. It helped Armin stop shaking, not just because Eren was holding him tightly, but because Eren’s protective nature made him feel like he didn’t have to worry about Jean’s craziness. 

After a moment they went inside and Eren set Armin up on the couch with a cup of tea he’d gotten together while Armin had made his way over. 

“You don’t have to talk about it till you’re ready.” Eren told him, squeezing Armin’s knee. Armin nodded and took a few sips of tea before taking a deep breath and repeating the events of the night. 

“I mean,” Armin said after finishing his tail, “What kind of person even wants to be a vampire? He may very well be, but the chance that the supernatural exists is slim! And even if it did I don’t know why he expected that encounter to end well for him, only idiots in novels continue dating someone that could damn well kill them if the mood so moved them.” Eren frowned. 

“To be fair some normal people fall into the “I’m strong enough and skilled enough to kill people” category, it’s not necessarily a bad thing to fall into that. Now something like him, yeah, I wouldn’t want to even be near someone like that.” he said. “So, he actually had bags of blood? How the hell did he get them?” Armin shrugged. 

“He said that a friend got them for him. i don’t know how the friend got them to him or how they managed to get them in the first place, but it’s weird either way.” 

“You should report this guy. If he thinks he’s a vampire he really shouldn’t be out and about. and if he’s getting blood off the black market then he really needs to be behind bars.” Eren said. “Plus this guy knows where to find you and you’re not safe until he’s off the streets.” Armin nodded. 

“I will. Can I stay with you while this is going on?” Eren nodded and kissed him on the head. 

“This isn’t how I wanted us to become exclusive but of it works it works.” he muttered, making Armin laugh. 

“Definitely not the most conventional way for it to happen, that’s for sure.” Eren grinned. 

“Come on, I’ll find you something to wear for the night.” 

 

Armin got a call at three in the morning from his building manager saying a man with blond hair had been looking for him and had waited in the parking lot until a few minutes before. Eren then took it upon himself to move Armin’s car into the garage in case Jean happened upon the house and recognized Armin’s vehicle. 

Armin began shaking again. 

Armn had made sure that neither Eren or Jean knew anything about the other beyond the fact they were another guy in the city so that they wouldn’t go looking for the other. It was one of those things where he doubted it would happen, but a slight amount of paranoia had kept it up. Now Armin was glad he’d taken the precaution. 

Jean wouldn’t know who to ask around for to try and find Jean. And thankfully both men ran in drastically different circles and didn’t know each other. 

But he was still scared that there was even the slightest chance that Jean might find him on accident. It took cuddling with Eren to calm him back down. 

 

The next morning Armin called in as an anonymous tipper and told them that there was a man that was absolutely insane that had blood bags in his fridge that he consumed. 

Eren brought Armin to the zoo with him and the staff- who had been informed of the circumstances- set him up in their lounge where he worked on his manuscript for an ironically supernatural themed novel. 

Around noon Eren came into the lounge, smelling like wet dog, to check on Armin. Right before he could say anything the news anchor from the loca television announced that there was a story about the police searching Jean’s house. She hadn’t mentioned him by name but it was obvious who the story was about. 

About ten minutes later the anchors actually got to the story. 

“Earlier this morning police received an anonymous tip about a man in possession of black market blood bags with questionable intentions.” the woman announced, Armin held back a cold laugh knowing that questionable was a kind way of putting it. “the man in question was one Jean Kirstein, who allegedly believed himself to be a vampire. Of course, not long after police made the arrest for possession of said blood bags his beliefs may have been proven as fact. We go now to Diana live at the apartment building.” Eren gave Armin a questioning look as the image on the television changed to the apartment building. 

“Thanks Melissa. Police quickly arrested Kirstein earlier this morning for being involved in black market dealings. He made no struggle until he and his escort reached the lobby, at which time he began to fight against the two police officers. Two more officers assisted in taking Kirstein out to the police cruiser for transport to the local station for interrogation, but when they got him outside he collapsed, screaming, as his skin blistered and he began to char as if he had been placed on a grill. Within a minute Kirstein had passed. We have a video of his death that you can find on our website, but it is far too graphic for public television.” Eren immediately began searching for the video on his phone. 

“Kirstein’s body is currently on it’s way to a medical examiner, who will then determine exactly what caused his death. We will follow this story as police investigate into Kirstein’s involvement with the black market and the ME comes to their conclusion. Melissa back to you.” 

Armin took a deep breath while he listened to Jean on the video that Eren and a few other zookeepers were watching. eventually Jean began screaming and they all flinched. 

“Slapped on a grill my ass, he just got dropped in a deep fryer.” one of the bird keepers muttered. 

“That’s flat out flambeing shit right there.” the snake handler informed the group. Armin shuddered and Eren stopped the video. 

“Let’s see if anyone can eat after watching that.” Eren said, “Thank god for leftover noodles.” that made everyone laugh except Armin. 

 

“Okay, you haven’t said a word since before the story on Jean, what’s wrong?” eren asked when the two entered his house. Armin took a deep breath. 

“It’s just, he seemed so adamant that he was a vampire, and then he practically combusts in the sun? It’s just eery. And what if whoever gave him the blood comes after me?” 

“They probably don’t even know about you-” 

“But what if he called and said that he’d told me? What if they look to see who was in the apartment before he died? What if-” Eren pulled Armin close and shut him up with a kiss. Armin wished that it hadn’t worked just a little bit, but let Eren kiss him. After a few seconds Eren pulled away and looked down at Armin. 

“If anyone comes for you then i’ll kick their asses. Believe me, I can do it.” He assured Armin softly. “Tomorrow we’ll go to your apartment and pack up your things. I’m sure your landlord would understand ending your lease early. Then either you can move in with me or we can find you a new place to live. Everything will be fine.” Armin took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Okay, thanks.” he replied softly. 

 

Armin decided to move in. Why leave his own personal bodyguard/teddy bear? 

A few weeks later Eren left Armin for a night to hang out with friends, and didn’t return until the next morning. 

Armin didn’t think anything of it until three months later. Each month Eren left and didn’t return until the next morning, and each morning he was exhausted and smelled like must and/or wet dog. 

A few days before Armin knew Eren would disappear for a night, he decided it was time to ask about it. 

They were in bed after a particularly long and rainy day where Eren and the wolves had been outside and battling the elements. Eren was exhausted, but Armin figured that it was for the best cause Eren would answer freely. 

“Hey, can we talk for a minute.” Armin asked. 

“Yeah,” Eren muttered into his pillow, “what about?” 

“Where did you go the other day?” 

“Same place I go every month.” Armin rolled his eyes, thinking he wouldn’t have asked if he’d known. 

“Where’s that?” 

“Meeting at the zoo. It’s kinda mandatory.” 

“What takes all night?” Armin asked, turning to look at Eren. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Eren laughed. “Or maybe you would. I don’t know. But you probably wouldn't appreciate it.” 

“We’ve been together for eight months, I’d appreciate it if you told me what you were talking about.” Eren groaned and rolled onto his side to look Armin in the eyes. 

“I’m a were-wolf and I go to the zoo every full moon to run with my wolf pack.” He explained, ending with a slight smile. 

“I know you think it must be hilarious to fuck with me after what happened with Jean, but it’s not funny.” Armin replied coldly. Eren groaned and rolled onto his back. 

“This is why I didn’t bring it up before. that asshole fucked it up for me. But I’m being quite honest.” Armin’s eyebrows raised a little bit. 

“So there’s a convenient “meeting” every full moon.” 

“I’m going to be honest here, the entire zoo is staffed with various were-species. I’m the only actual were-wolf at the zoo, but everyone turns into the animal they specialize in. Or rather, they specialize in the animal they turn into.” Eren explained. 

“So, you’re saying you aren’t the type to run out and scratch someone to turn them into another were-wolf?” Armin asked skeptically. 

“I can hear the sarcasm at the edges there, but listen, if you don’t believe me that’s fine, but in three days there’s another full moon. Just come with me to the next one and see that I’m being really honest about this. After that feel free to leave or stay. I just ask that you see that i’m being serious.” 

Armin ran his fingers through his hair and thought it over. “Okay, fine.” he conceded. Eren smiled. 

“Thank you.” 

 

Three days later Armin walked up to the zoo gate thirty minutes after closing. Eren was waiting on the other side and let him in. 

Krista, the sweet faced woman in charge of the petting zoo animals smiled at him as he walked towards the back with Eren. 

“Hey, you got him in. Let’s hope he’s not a runner like Mike’s last girl.” she called. Armin frowned. 

“A what?” 

“Mike’s last girlfriend was so freaked out by our transformation that she ran out and jumped the fence to get away.” Eren explained. 

“I don’t think that I could jump the fence.” Armin replied honestly. “I would maybe make it to the lounge before I collapsed.” Eren laughed. 

“Hopefully you won’t feel like running at all.” Armin looked over at Krista, who was walking towards her section of the zoo. 

“So, theoretically, what does she turn into?” he asked. 

“An angora rabbit.” Eren replied with a snicker. 

“And Mike?” 

“Boa.” Eren was a little more serious when he said that. “By the way, don’t piss him off as a snake, he won’t hesitate to constrict your ass for a minute.” 

“Learn from experience?” 

“My first day I bit his tail cause he was draped over a limb in front of me. I had bruised ribs for a week.” 

“Okay if you actually turn then I’ll totally remember that.” Eren rolled his eyes. 

“Give it a few minutes and you’ll see that I’m being honest.” He replied, opening the door leading into a hall containing the rooms of various carnivorous animals. “Come on, we’ll pick up the wolves and come back outside with them.” 

Out of everything that he’d heard that day, getting wolves out of their cages and letting them run loose was the craziest. But he went along with it. 

“So, how are you going to keep the wolves from attacking me or any of the rabbits in the petting zoo?” Eren smiled proudly. 

“I’m the alpha of the pack. When I came here that wasn’t how it was, but I’ve raised all the current wolves from pups and they think that I’m the only one that can let them out to run and the only one that can give them food so they see me as the alpha. I just haven’t bothered to tell them otherwise.” 

“Okay, so they won’t attack me cause they think you’ll take away their food?” 

“No, they’ve eaten today. They won’t attack you cause they won’t get to get out and run until next month.” He said. 

“Well that’s reassuring.” Armin grunted. Eren smiled at him before pulling out his key and unlocking a door. Seven wolves flooded out of the door. Eren pat each on the head as they moved into the hall, until the largest female turned her eyes on Armin and began to growl. Eren reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck as she lunged at Armin. 

“I don’t fucking think so Hera. None of that. Do you want to be the reason nobody gets to run?” he growled at her. Armin tried not to act too scared, which was hard cause Hera had really big teeth. After a moment she stopped snarling at him and turned out of Eren’s hand towards the other three females. The three males huddled behind Eren. 

“What’s her deal?” Armin squeaked. 

“You’re new and she wanted to establish dominance.” 

“I thought you said you were the alpha.” 

“I am. But she’s the alpha female. She’s the leader during every other night of the month.” Eren explained, closing the door and locking it back into place. He walked over and gave Armin a hug and a deep kiss before taking him down the hall by the hand. 

“Was there a reason for that?” he asked, slightly dazed by the intense kiss. 

“Consider it marking territory. They have no choice but to see you as part of the pack now.” Eren explained somewhat apologetically. 

They lead the wolves up to the main part of the zoo, where Sasha and Connie stared warily at them. 

“Hey, Yeager,” Sasha called, “Keep those wolves away from my Capuchins. Last month one of them almost got eaten by your alpha female.” Eren glared at Hera, who made a point to look anywhere but at Eren. 

“I’ll do what I can, but to be fair that one that you named Dexter attacked Artemis a while back.” He called back. 

“You mean bugged. They can’t attack a wolf.” 

“He threw his shit at her.” ERen countered. “I call that attacking.” Sasha nodded, unable to argue. 

“Just keep that main bitch from eating my monkeys.” She told him, taking Connie’s hand and dragging him towards the monkey pens. 

“Oh, and remind them that the orangutans will beat the crap out of them if they feel like it.” Connie yelled. Eren waved him off before looking into the sky. 

“I think we have about four minutes before the moon comes out. It explains why everyone’s rushing around.” He looked back down at Armin with a soft smile. “If you get to freaked out then just go to the lounge. Here’s the key to the building. None of the animals will attack you if you stay outside, the really big ones stay in their habitats. Me and Ymir are the only carnivores that actually get out because she feels her cheetahs don’t get enough exercise in their habitats. And the Capuchins are the only monkeys that actually wander. But watch your pockets if they’re nearby, they like to snatch shit.” 

“And if I want to leave?” Armin asked. Eren bit his lip. 

“Then the only way is to climb the fence. I’m sorry, but you’ll just have to slip into the building and wait there until the moon goes down.” Armin nodded. 

“Okay, anything else I need to know?” 

“Yeah, if you see two animals going down on each other you don’t have to worry about it being one of the keepers. Everyone is either seeing a keeper of a different animal or someone outside of the zoo.” Armin snorted. 

“Was that a problem?” he asked. 

“Yeah, one of the girls that dated Marco was freaked for most of the night when a couple monkeys started going down on each other and she couldn’t get answers till the morning.” 

“Good to know.” Eren smiled before looking up. 

“Okay, got a few seconds to go. Uh, hold my jacket and have fun.” Eren said, handing over the jacket. 

Armin nodded and looked into the sky, where he could just see the moon on the horizon. He looked back over when he heard Eren grunt and fall over. 

He watched as Eren grew fur and changed. 

And he said every single curse that he knew. 

After a few seconds Eren had turned into a dark brown wolf that looked up at Armin and gave a doggy smile. Armin began to shake. 

“Werewolf, got it.” He said shakily. The brown wolf jumped up, placed it’s paws on Armin’s shoulders and licked the side of his face before pushing off and leading the pack off on a run. 

Armin was mostly left to himself to absorb the fact that his boyfriend had just turned furry and licked his face. 

Then the cheetahs came speeding around the corner, scaring him out of his pause. They all stopped and stared at him for a few minutes before dashing off again. He shook it off and walked into the building to sit in the lounge and wait for the night to end. 

 

Eren walked in and shook Armin awake just after five in the morning. 

“Five more minutes.” he muttered from under Eren’s jacket. 

“You’re not in our bed, so get on up.” Eren said. Armin opened his eyes and looked around, confused. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked. 

“Your guess is as good as mine. You ready to go home?” Armin nodded and slowly sat up. 

“Oh my god I’m so sore.” he groaned. “I must have been in the same position for hours.” 

“You probably have. Ymir said she circled the park a couple times in ten minutes and you were already inside by her second circuit. That’s been at least eleven hours if not more.” armin nodded and let Eren lead him out of the zoo. 

It took the entire ride home to gather up his courage, and once they’d both gotten inside the house he turned to Armin. 

“So, what are your feelings after last night?” he asked. Armin ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Well, considering it’s better than sucking blood I think that it’s cool. Of course this may mean that Jean was a vampire. I just think it’s the closest I’ll get to being normal since my significant other has to answer Mother Nature’s call once a month.” He replied sleepily. Eren burst out laughing and pulled Armin in for a kiss.


End file.
